Amortentia
by Shadow's Hollow
Summary: A fear can just as easily hold you back as your choices do. Hermione made the choice to fight her fear, to try and move past it. On the day of that fateful Potions class in her 6th year at Hogwarts Hermione learned more than just how to brew the Draught of Living Death.


**Hello everyone. I know that I had promised that I wouldn't be adding new stories up until I had updated and edited all of my other stories, but this idea had popped into my head when I though; "Hey what if Hermione smelt something different that Potion's class?" So here I bring to you all a one-shot Harry/Hermione story that I hope you will all like. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

_**Amortentia**_

As she described the first potion Hermione was nearly tempted to laugh as she watched her two best friends fighting over what looked like a book. It was the first time and more than likely the last time that they would ever do such a thing. She held herself back though, no one noticing where her thoughts were as she rambled off the facts about the potion currently in front of her. "It's said to smell differently to each person based on what attracts them. For example I smell spear..." Hermione stopped as she took a second, deeper breath. The smell that seemed to be spearmint toothpaste was quickly disappearing and changing into something else. A smell that she knew by heart without any help needed because it was one that she was faced with quite a lot since she was a child. "A fresh breeze with the smallest hint of rain, aged wood, and safety. Pure and utter safety." Hermione shook her head and stepped back into line. Her thoughts and feelings a bit jumbled up now. "The final potion is the Polyjuice Potion." She muttered, but still the Professor was able to hear her.

"Splendid job. Ten points to Gryffindor." The Professor turned to the rest of the class as Harry and Ron walked to either side of her. "Today we're going to be brewing potions so I want everyone to find a table and set up. You know where to find any ingredients that you may not have. Good luck."

For the rest of the class Hermione wasn't able to pay attention to her work. 'How could it have changed? I've fancied Ron for the past year so why would it suddenly change to...?' Hermione looked up as Harry put the final touches on his potion with a silly little grin on his face. She'd only ever seen that grin when she'd watch him training for Quidditch. She'd never seen it even during Defense Against the Dark Arts and that was his favorite class.

Harry glanced up at her and his grin changed to a smile. "Apparently Mum used to be good in Charms and Potions. So I feel a little bit closer to her for once. Guess Snape leaving Potions turned out to be a good thing after all, even if he did take over DADA." The last sentence was said in jest, but Hermione knew the truth behind it.

Smiling back at her dark haired friend she turned partway around to see how Ron was doing. All she could do was blink before turning back to her ruined potion. Ron was randomly throwing things into the cauldron and stirring. He must have been really lucky to not have added something that could kill them all. 'He's not even trying.' She thought to herself. Thankfully Potions was their last class of the day and they were able to get cleaned up and relaxed. Instead of reading a book in the common room while Ron played chess; usually with Harry; Hermione decided to forgo that idea and headed up to Hogwarts's tallest tower, which resided on the west side of the school, to think.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione turned around and watched as Harry stood up from the shadows that the low sun cast. "Sorry if I scared you 'Mione, just not used to many people coming up to this tower at any point of the day."

"Is this where you run off to sometimes then?" As Harry opened his mouth Hermione cut him off with a small smile. "Don't think I haven't noticed the sleep marks under your eyes or that you're missing from the dorms most nights for the past couple of years. I'm a Prefect Harry, I do notice these things. I'm also your friend."

Harry chuckled, "can't get anything past you can I? I know it's the first day of classes, but I like it up here." Harry walked over to lean on the battlement, starring out at the open field that lay beyond the Quidditch pitch before the hills stopped it. "I could have sworn you didn't like heights."

Hermione followed Harry's lead and leaned against the wall as well. "I don't like flying. There is a difference Harry."

"Yeah, I guess there is."

Silence followed that, though not an awkward silence that most people held. This one was a silence where no words needed to be spoken. "I'd like to try it again one day." Hermione said quietly. "Though not when we're trying to save a murderer with a crazy homicidal hippogriff." That got a true laugh out of Harry. It still hurt him to think about his godfather, but it felt amazing sometimes to remember the good times and the jokes that they had shared while together. This last summer had been dreadful, but there would always be happy memories.

"I could teach you, you know. Or maybe just take you around Hogwarts if you'd like? Its rather beautiful from up above at this time of day, and when the sun goes down and the torches and candles are lit... well you've seen what the school looks like by the lake already once it's all lit up, but you've never seen it begin."

Hermione hesitated for a moment, her fear of flying trying to talk her out of this. One look at Harry though and she nodded. She knew her friend would never willingly lead her into danger of any sort, not after all that they'd been through. With a grin she watched as Harry pulled a shrunken broom from his pocket and taped it with his wand with a muttered word. It grew steadily larger until Harry's Firebolt was exactly how she remembered it. Swinging his leg gracefully over the broom, Harry held it steady for Hermione as she got on behind him. Hermione's arms were quickly latched around Harry as she held on for dear life once they left the tower. Thankfully her friend took it slow for her, not testing her ability to remain in the air by going fast. "Open your eyes Hermione." She heard the whispered words and slowly raised her eyelids only to gasp.

They were floating over the pitch facing away from the castle as the sun disappeared quickly behind the horizon. Shadows danced with reds, oranges, pinks and yellows. "Harry it's..."

"I know."

Hermione squeaked as Harry turned the broom around, slowly bringing them towards the ground at the same time. He flew slowly over the land until they were flying over the Black Lake where the Giant Squid was raising its tentacles, as though it were waving the sun goodnight and their feet barely grazed the water's top. Small little water droplets fell onto the two teens as they flew gently under and between the tentacles. As the sun finished setting Harry turned them around above the middle of the lake. Hermione looked up just as the first torch was lit and the rest quickly followed. It was like the school was dancing to a song that only it could hear... No, the rest of the grounds could hear it as well. The Forbidden Forest swayed, the Giant Squid seemed to be the conductor, the Whomping Willow was twisting and bending and Hermione could just image the students and teachers inside unknowingly dancing to this ancient song.

Together the two of them just sat there, watching as everything seemed to settle down into its usual routine. "Fly me to the moon Harry." Without another word Harry flew off. He never flew faster, never dove too fast or too steep, nor did he do any tricks because he knew he didn't need to. Hermione gently placed her chin on Harry's shoulder as her arms relaxed around him and took a deep breath. 'Fresh breeze with the hint of rain, aged wood and safety. "Pure and utter safety," Hermione muttered the last line. This was why Hermione remembered this scent, because it was wrapped so closely around the friend that she so often clung to. The one person that she trusted the most. The one person that no matter what happened would always be there for her. Hermione smiled as she flew around the Hogwarts grounds late into the night with the most important person in the world to her.


End file.
